


Required Love

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bottom Lena Luthor, Corporal Punishment, Dom Andrea Rojas, Dom Kara Danvers, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Domestic submission, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Spanking, Sub Lena Luthor, Top Andrea Rojas, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Sex, eventual superrojascorp, required service
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: Slowburn. Supercorp, Rojascorp, eventual superrojascorp.Her relationship with Lena had always been difficult to describe. It started as more of an arrangement, Andrea being the one to step up when Lena needed to be held accountable for her actions.They weren’t completely exclusive when Kara Danvers came bounding into Lena’s life like an overeager puppy, and Andrea had braced herself for the loss that never came.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 85
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

Andrea senses Lena's presence before she sees her. She always could. Lena, so strong and domineering in the boardroom, always crumpled around her. Especially when Lena knows she has crossed a line.

Andrea had known this would happen. That Lena’s attitude would rear its ugly head the second Kara went to Argo. She and Kara worked so hard to constantly reassure Lena that they loved her, that they’d always give her what she needed to stay on the right track. Sometimes, Lena needs an extra reminder.

It wasn’t a matter of _ if  _ Lena would do something to reassure herself that she’d still receive the attention she needed, but a matter of  _ when. _

Andrea looks away from her computer and turns her stern gaze towards the nervous silhouette in the doorway of her home office. Lena doesn’t speak, and Andrea can’t see her face, but she can feel Lena’s gaze on her.

“Either put yourself in the corner or close the door,” Andrea remarks. “I can’t concentrate when you’re staring at me.” She watches as Lena shifts on her feet, unable to tell which option Lena will choose. Andrea can’t force her to submit. Lena needs to decide if she accepts the punishment or not.

“Andrea, I’m sorry,” Lena murmurs. She steps into the office, pale features suddenly bathed in the warm light from the lamps. Andrea sighs through her nose, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

“I didn’t ask you to speak,” Andrea chastises. “You can stand in the corner and we can deal with your punishment, or you can leave my office and I will speak to you when I have moved past your infraction.”

Lena’s shoulders slump and her chin drops to her chest. Andrea watches her shuffle to the only empty corner in her office, a space kept free specifically for Lena. She smiles fondly at her girlfriend’s back. Andrea doubts the L-Corp board members would recognize their CEO like this.

Dark hair falls in waves, Lena’s face free of make-up. She looks smaller, almost innocent, decked out in flannel pajama pants and Kara’s much too large sweatshirt. Bare feet shift from side to side as Lena wrings her hands together. A beautiful picture of a repentant submissive.

“Stand still, Lena,” Andrea warns. “Hands on your head,” she adds, noting with satisfaction that Lena immediately complies. Andrea shuts her computer off and grabs a contract that she needs to read through by tomorrow.

She drops the contract on the sofa and lights the fire, moving deliberately so as to not startle the nervous one occupying the corner of her office. Andrea stokes the flames and watches Lena out of the corner of her eye, sighing as the troublemaker begins to fidget again. 

Lena never could display patience whilst waiting for absolution.

Andrea crosses the room, causing a formidable shadow to cast on the wall in front of Lena. She pulls Lena’s pajama pants and underwear down to her knees and places a cool hand on her bottom. Andrea rubs gently, not missing the quiet moan that Lena doesn’t quite manage to stifle.

“Do you want this?” Andrea questions. She watches Lena’s jaw clench. It had already taken so much effort for Lena to plant herself in the corner, but Andrea needs to hear it. “I will still forgive you if you don’t wish to be punished. An apology would be more than sufficient for us to begin moving forward.” Andrea makes it clear that this isn’t required, nor is it for anyone’s benefit other than Lena.

“I want it, Ma’am.” Lena’s voice is quiet, strained. Requesting punishment is strangely harder than submitting.

“Are you sure, Lena? It will hurt and you will cry,” Andrea warns. She pats the bottom underneath her palm. “Unless you use your safeword, I won’t stop until I decide you’ve learned your lesson.”

“I understand, Ma’am,” Lena whispers.

“Very well,” Andrea nods. “Put your hands on the wall, girl.” Andrea watches Lena shiver, her hands shaking as they splay out against the walls either side of the corner. The position pushes Lena’s bottom against Andrea’s hand, and she ceases rubbing. “I want you to think about what you did and why you did it,” Andrea orders. “I also want you to think about what you could have done instead.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Andrea sharply spanks each cheek, watching the pale flesh jiggle and blush pink. Lena yelps, but remains in position.

“A reminder for you to stay still,” Andrea states. Lena blushes, her eyes squeezing closed. Andrea always could reduce her to a penitent little brat with just her words. “Keep your hands on the wall and that bottom pushed out,” she instructs.

Andrea walks to the sofa, sitting elegantly with one leg crossed over the other. She delves into the contract, occasionally peeking over the papers to watch Lena. 

Her relationship with Lena had always been difficult to describe. It started as more of an arrangement, Andrea being the one to step up when Lena needed to be held accountable for her actions.

It started platonically. Andrea had watched Lena fall into a downward spiral after a troubling phone call from her Mother. Lena was never like the other Luthors, and it showed in their treatment of her. Never truly loved or accepted, left to wander into adulthood with financial help only.

Andrea vividly remembers the day she found out Lena was seeing someone to keep her focused on college work, disciplining her when required. Lena hadn’t locked the bathroom door before showering, and her pink and bruised ass had been on show when Andrea walked in.

Lena had broken down, stumbling through an explanation as she cried into Andrea’s shoulder. For Lena, it wasn’t sexual. At least, not all of the time. She’d feel forgiven and safe, and in that moment she could pretend the hand striking her bottom belonged to someone who loved her.

To this day, Andrea is still surprised with how quickly she stepped up. It felt right, natural, for her to be that person for Lena. Neither of them truly meant for it to grow into something more, but there had been no real attempts to ignore the blossoming feelings.

Lena had since told Andrea, whilst drunk on scotch, that she was more like family than any of the Luthors had ever been. Andrea being the first person to truly love and accept her since her birth mother died.

Andrea knows that Lena thrives within their arrangement. Her required service, small chores and tasks staggered throughout the day, keeps her busy and her head a little less full. Andrea being Lena’s Mistress helps to keep her on the right track, guiding and punishing whenever necessary.

They weren’t completely exclusive when Kara Danvers came bounding into Lena’s life like an overeager puppy. Andrea had braced herself for the inevitable loss that never came.

Kara never found their relationship weird or wrong, or she at least was too in love to care. She'd listened to Lena's quiet explanation, and understood how important it was for Lena to have that in her life. Kara never seemed to be upset about her girlfriend warming another woman's bed.

For Andrea, it was simple. She and Lena could continue as they started, and Lena had another person to love, and help, her unconditionally. The occasional time when Kara climbed into Andrea's bed with them didn't exactly suck, either, but the boundaries are clear. They share a girlfriend and sometimes have fun together, but nothing more.

Andrea sighs, too lost in thought to continue with the contract for now. Her gaze lands on Lena's nervous form, her bottom lip catching between her teeth. 

"Step out of your pants and underwear, girl, and come here," Andrea orders. Under her watchful eye Lena carefully folds her clothes and places them on the arm of the couch. "There," Andrea states, pointing to the spot in front of her.

Lena stands in front of her seated girlfriend, her clammy hands clasped across her stomach. Andrea's steel gaze inches up Lena's bare legs, slowly tracking upwards to meet bright green eyes.

"Tell me what you did." Andrea casually bounces her crossed leg, drawing circles with her ankle as she waits for Lena to respond.

"I was disrespectful to you, Ma'am," Lena shamefully whispers. 

_ "How _ were you disrespectful?"

"I," Lena pauses, her eyes closing for a moment, "I purposely ignored our rules." Lena swallows thickly, "I didn't perform any of my required service and I hung up on you at work." Lena looks almost pitiful, regret and shame oozing from each pore.

"You hung up on me  _ after _ telling me to go fuck myself," Andrea reminds her. "I believe this is the reaction you were looking for?" Andrea raises a brow, daring Lena to lie to her.

"Yes, Ma'am." Lena nods, gnawing on the inside of her cheek. What Lena doesn’t know is that Kara plans to come home tonight, but Andrea doesn’t want to tell her in case an unfortunate circumstance causes disappointment.

"I understand it scares you when Kara has to leave for a while," Andrea says. "I know you worry that she'll change her mind about you once there is some distance between you both. I assure you, Lena, that will  _ never _ happen. Kara and I love you. Neither of us are going anywhere." Andrea sighs through her nose, studying the ball of anxiety in front of her.

"Tell me, Lena. What would have been an easier way to gain my attention?" Lena barely wins the fight against the urge to roll her eyes at the question. She knows exactly what Andrea wants to hear, and it’s humiliating that she’s being asked to say it out loud.

"I should have come to you, Lena mumbles, her eyes darting around the room. Her jaw clenches, waiting for the reprimand she knows is coming.

"Look at me when you're talking." The scold arrives, expected and cutting.. "I want you to be very clear, Lena, so there is no mistaking what you need," Andrea says, stern and unyielding. 

"I felt myself falling apart," Lena snaps. Andrea's brow lifts at the tone, but she lets her continue. "I was testing you, okay? I needed to know  _ you _ were still here."

Andrea sighs deeply, her tongue pushed against her teeth. If there is one thing Andrea can't abide, it's manipulation. She knows Lena didn't intend for it to be sneaky and dishonest, but that's exactly what it was. A trick.

"You are too smart and too good to be behaving like this," Andrea chastises. "I understand the need to push boundaries, I really do, but I refused to be tricked. There is no shame in asking for what you need, Lena."

Lena drops her head in shame. Andrea stands and closes the gap between them. Her finger tips Lena's chin upwards, forcing eye contact.

"This is not a game to me, girl, but your sneaky little plan has worked," Andrea murmurs, her face mere inches from Lena's. "Your outburst on the phone alone has earned you a trip across my lap. The manipulation on top of that will prove to be unfortunate for your behind."

“I’m sorry, Ma’am,” Lena whispers.

“I know, sweet one,” Andrea sighs. “Shall we get this over with so I can hold you?” she suggests. Lena nods, but doesn’t move. “Would you like me to help you?” Andrea offers, holding out her hand.

Lena slots her clammy, trembling hand into Andrea’s and allows herself to be tugged forward. Andrea guides Lena across her lap, softly shushing her whimpers. She rubs the soft skin presented to her, watching Lena carefully.

“What’s your safeword, Lena?” Andrea questions, her gentle hand attempting to relax tensed ass cheeks.

“Titanic.”

Andrea smiles. It never fails to warm her heart. They watched Titanic at least a dozen times during college, stealing Jack and Rose’s motto for themselves. You jump, I jump.

“And you’ll use it if you need to,” Andrea double checks.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Lena sounds solemn, the familiar position cementing the severity of her actions.

“Good girl.”

Lena hides her face in her arms, feeling Andrea’s hand settle on her lower back whilst the other gets to work. The first spank is nothing more than a gentle sting that fades just in time for the second to fall. It’s slow, methodical, but Lena is more than aware of the buzzing warmth spreading across her ass.

The pace quickens, Andrea’s hand clapping against the swell of Lena’s bottom with increasing force.

Lena whimpers when Andea’s arm wraps around her waist, holding her close as her knee lifts. The change in position gives Andrea access to sensitive sit spots, and Lena grits her teeth as the snacks continue to fall. 

The stress and anxieties seem to seep from her body, the stinging radiating from her behind becoming the lone thought in her mind. Guilt abandons Lena in the form of tears that drip from her eyes, her chest heaving as she quietly sobs into the crook of her elbow.

“Almost done, sweet one,” Andrea murmurs. She grips Lena’s waist tighter, and she makes the last spanks count. Andrea’s hand claps forcefully down on the middle of Lena’s bottom, the tips of her fingers stinging her upper thighs. Twice more, and she’s done.

Lena’s sobbing, limply hung over Andrea’s firm knees as she cries away the remaining stress of her day.

Andrea blinks back her own tears, her hand rubbing punished flesh as she swallows her guilt. It works for Lena - helps her. She wants this, craves it, but Andrea doesn’t think she’ll get used to the sound of her girlfriend crying.

“You did so well, Lena,” Andrea coos. “Come now, let me hold you.” She helps Lena move, her heart melting at the way Lena scrambles into her arms. She holds her tight, one hand cradling Lena’s head against her shoulder, and the other tenderly soothing her warm bottom.

“Thank you,” Lena gasps out. Her body heaves against Andrea’s, and Lena clings to her as tightly as she possibly can.

“You’re such a good girl, Lena. I wish you could see how wonderful you are,” Andrea says. She rests her chin atop the crying one’s head, rocking them both ever so slightly. “Did it help?” she questions, her voice almost a whisper. Lena hums, nodding as she shyly burrows further into her Mistress’ embrace.

“Can we take a bath?” Lena asks, her voice muffled against Andrea's soft sweater.

"That would be nice," Andrea smiles, "but not yet. I think I'd like to hold my sweet girl for a little while longer. Is that okay with you?" Andrea turns her head, giving herself room to pepper Lena's head with kisses.

"Yes, ma'am." Lena preens under Andrea's affections, feeling lighter and protected. They stay there a while, Lena tucked against Andrea until there's a thump from upstairs.

The balcony door slams closed a moment later, and Lena’s head whips around to stare hopefully in the direction of the noise.

Andrea smiles softly, helping Lena to her feet. Kara, still in her super suit, is in the doorway before Lena can leave the office. Her arms are immediately full of a tearful Lena. Andrea watches Kara reassure her, soothing her tears and rubbing her back. 

Kara’s eyes meet hers over the top of Lena’s head and Andrea gives her a small nod. Kara shoots her a rueful smile and reaches down to cup Lena's bottom.

"Andrea got you good, huh?" Kara remarks without an ounce of judgement in her tone. "Do you feel better, baby?"

"Yeah," Lena shakily replies. "Much better. We were going to take a bath, but…" Lena trails off and glances guiltily at Andrea.

"That can wait, sweet one," Andrea reassures her. Her smile is warm and wide, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Why don't you find a night shirt to wear and then order some Chinese food for us," she suggests. 

Lena nods, happy to have something to do, and relieved she doesn't have to pull pants on over her tender behind. 

They wait for Lena to leave before sharing a knowing look. Kara has never punished Lena beyond restrictions and confiscations, and she respects Andrea's position as Lena's dominant, but she still wishes for more.

"I'm sorry for just barging in," Kara murmurs, pushing her desires down as she leans against the doorframe. Andrea rolls her eyes.

"You're always welcome here, Kara. You know that." Andrea narrows her eyes, her gaze roaming up and down Kara's body. "Rough couple of days?"

"Yeah," Kara chuckles. "You could say that. Clark's staying on Argo for the time being. Lois is pregnant."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Andrea remarks, her arm lifting to rest on the back of the sofa. 

"It's great news, seriously, I'm happy for them. It's just…" Kara sighs, scratching her brow as she winces. "It just means that I'll need to pick up the slack."

"Ah." Andrea purses her lips. "Well," she says, pushing herself to her feet, "luckily for you, the little troublemaker in the next room is a genius. And I just so happen to own a tech company," Andrea teases. Kara laughs, nodding as Andrea approaches her. "I'm sure if you asked nicely, we'll do whatever we can to help you."

"Thank you," Kara states. She walks with Andrea to the kitchen, feeling out of place around the immaculate marble. She glances at the sink, noticing the dishes that Lena has not yet cleaned. A part of her required service. "How bad was it?"

"It wasn't great," Andrea pulls a face, "but I nipped it in the bud." Andrea turns away from her and shoves her hands into the sink, gifting Lena some leeway just for tonight.

"I'm gonna check on Lena," she hears Kara say. Andrea hums a response and stares down into the dishwater. A hint of jealousy stirs within her, but she pushes it down. Kara is here for Lena, and Andrea needs to remember that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Wednesdays are Lena’s favorite day. By then she’s usually caught up with all of the extra workload thrust at her from over the weekend, and it means she’s halfway through the week. Over the hump, as they say. Wednesday is also the only day, during the week, that she can have lunch with both Kara and Andrea. It’s what keeps her going during her tedious game of catch-up. That, and the rules she and Andrea agreed to all those years ago.

As usual, Kara is the first to arrive, and her pretty features are lit up with a smile as she lands on the balcony outside Lena’s office. Lena stands, just in time for Kara to swoop her into arms and kiss her cheek. She squeals, letting out a delighted laugh as Kara swings her around.

“I missed you,” Kara grins, setting Lena back on her feet. Strong hands rest on Lena’s shoulders, blue eyes staring deep into smitten green. “Did you have breakfast?” Kara asks, her tone almost regretful, as though nervous that the answer may ruin the moment.

“Yeah,” Lena nods. “Jess ran to Noonan’s before I even arrived. There was coffee and a bagel waiting for me.” She doesn’t miss the badly concealed relief flitting across Kara’s face. “Andrea is bringing lunch,” Lena adds.

“I talked to her earlier,” Kara nods. She slumps down on Lena’s pristine couch and pats the cushion, silently inviting Lena to join her. “She was a woman on a mission this morning. Some random blog beat us to a major scoop, I thought Andrea would murder someone this morning.” Kara smiles as Lena sits next to her and curls into her side. “Maybe we should suggest a switch to decaf,” Kara jokes, wrapping her arm around Lena.

“I don’t think I’d survive a non caffeinated Andrea,” Lena giggles. “All of you at Catco  _ certainly _ wouldn’t.” She sighs softly and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder. “How do you feel about the extra responsibilities?”

“Meh,” Kara pulls a face, “I don’t know. It makes sense for Lois to stay on Argo during the pregnancy. We don’t know what a half kryptonian baby would do to a human body, and it’s only right that Clark should be with her, but..” Kara hesitates, “it still kinda sucks.” 

Lena nods, snuggling further against her and pressing a soft kiss to Kara’s shoulder.

“More responsibility, but no-one to share it with,” Lena murmurs. “Andy and I have your back. We can’t fly around with you, but we can work out a way to make it easier on you.” Lena lifts her head, gazing up at Kara with concerned eyes. “You can  _ always _ talk to us. You know that, right?”

“I do.” Kara gives Lena a reassuring squeeze, smiling down at her like she hung the moon in the sky. “It means I’m going to be a lot busier, but I can trust you to keep following the rules and take care of yourself, can’t I?” Lena blushes at the subtle reminder of a few nights ago, shyly ducking her head.

“I just… panicked,” Lena murmurs. Kara smiles fondly, dropping a kiss to Lena’s temple.

“I know, but you don’t need to worry about me not coming back. I’ll  _ always _ find a way back to you, baby. There’s nothing on this Earth, or any other, that could stop me. I don’t want you to be so worried about our relationship that it causes you to break the rules. You and Andrea have them for a reason, one that I  _ fully _ support. You should know that by now,” Kara murmurs, a hint of chastisement sneaking into her tone.

Lena  _ does _ know that. It was only last month that Kara had stepped in, timidly asking Lena to stand in the corner until Andrea returned from a business meeting. It had been a turning point in their relationship. An embarrassing one for sure, but not one that either of them regrets.

“Andrea’s here,” Kara says, tilting her head in the direction of the door. Lena grins, Kara’s superpowers still very much a novelty to her. “She seems like she’s still pretty stressed out,” Kara adds with a frown. “Also, one of your interns is  _ definitely  _ asleep on the job.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Lena sighs, rolling her eyes. “I’ll deal with them after lunch.” She stands as her office door opens and Kara watches as she greets Andrea. Something that she doesn’t understand tugs at her gut as they kiss, and Kara finds herself unable to look at them. She stares at the floor, attempting to block out their soft murmurs as her brows pinch together.

“Kara, are you okay?” Kara looks up to find Lena and Andrea watching her, Andrea studying her with intense eyes that shine blue in the brightly lit office. She’s never noticed that her eyes did that before.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Kara smiles, unsure if she’s actually telling the truth or not. Andrea doesn’t look at all convinced, but she lets it slide and dumps a bag of take-out on the coffee table. “Big belly burger?” Kara’s brows lift, surprised that Andrea would even entertain the idea of an unhealthy lunch.

“It’s one of those days,” Andrea sighs. She slumps down on one end of the sofa, leaving space for Lena in between them. “Did your source pan out? Please give me some good news.” She absentmindedly plays with her own hair, one elbow perched on the back of the sofa.

“He was a little skittish, but he gave me a good lead that I’m gonna check out this afternoon,” Kara says, her eyes darting towards Lena. Andrea follows her gaze, watching Lena in amusement as she frowns down at the green smoothie she found in the bag. Lena pulls another one out, looking a little relieved, but still not exactly impressed.

“Thanks, baby,” Andrea smiles, reaching out for one of the smoothies. It’s a less than subtle attempt to get some nutrients into Lena, but she’d never expect Lena to do something that she wouldn’t do herself. “Don’t worry, I got you a soda. I know how you feel about vegetables,” Andrea says to Kara, playfully rolling her eyes.

“Thanks.” Kara forces a smile to her face, dutifully accepting the soda as Lena continues to hand everything out. She doesn’t know why, but it kinda bothers her that Andrea wouldn’t try to force something healthy on her. Perhaps Andrea feels like the kryptonian doesn’t need it, or maybe she just doesn’t consider it her place to do so.

They eat in silence, Lena tucked between them, but for the occasional small comment about nothing in particular. Kara can’t help but grin whenever Lena loudly groans at the taste of her smoothie, but it falters whenever Andrea shoots their shared partner a reproachful look. It’s not that she minds Andrea’s subtle reminders of their rules, not at all, but Kara wonders how it would feel to have that kind of attention.

Would it irritate her to have someone reminding her to be healthy and careful? Would it stifle her? Lena always seems content, relieved almost, when Andrea is firm with her. She knows where the line is, and knows what will happen if she crosses it. Lena  _ needs _ to know where she stands at all times, but Kara isn’t sure if handing over control would be something she could easily accept. 

And yet, she’s been thinking about it more and more these days. It’s difficult, though, to be involved and yet  _ not _ be involved at the same time. She’s Lena’s other girlfriend and Andrea has never been anything but welcoming to her, but Kara knows that Lena is her main priority. Her only one, really.

“Kara.” Lena pokes her arm, “are you still with us?” she teases. Kara blushes, awkwardly clearing her throat.

“Yeah, sorry. I was a million miles away.” Her response is met with two sets of rolling eyes, the  _ no shit _ left unsaid but every much implied. “I just have a lot to do today.” It’s not a complete lie. The article she’s writing, combined with extra Supergirl duties, is certainly starting to take its toll on her, but there isn’t a  _ huge _ need for her to rush off early from lunch.

“All the more reason for you to relax and enjoy your lunch break,” Andrea states, her tone a watered down version of the one usually reserved for Lena. Kara blushes again, heat spreading across her cheeks. “You’re no good to anyone if you’re not taking care of yourself,” Andrea adds.

Kara grows flustered, confused by the way the gentle reprimand warms her chest. She hates the way Andrea eyes her for a long moment, yet she’s disappointed when the gaze turns towards Lena and her ongoing battle with the smoothie.

“It’s really not that bad,” Andrea remarks, rolling her eyes at Lena’s disgusted expression. “You  _ like _ kale.”

“There’s a lot more than kale in here,” Lena fires back, speech garbled by the straw in her mouth. “And before you say it,  _ I know _ I have to finish it. I’m just as aware of the rules as you are.” Kara’s surprised by the sudden snark, but she doesn’t comment on it. Andrea is more than capable of defending herself if she feels there’s a need to.

“Then I’m sure you’re also aware of what happens when you break them,” Andrea quips, her tone kept light to stop the minor issue from escalating. Lena blushes, but doesn’t answer, and the show of humility seems to be enough for Andrea. When those blue-green eyes turn back to Kara, she finds herself suddenly unable to meet them.

Her palms feel sweaty and her mouth dry, as though suddenly nervous that she’s disappointed Andrea is some way.  _ Why does she care? _ Andrea’s her friend, her girlfriend's other girlfriend, nothing more. Sure, they sometimes share a bed, but it doesn’t mean anything. It’s mostly for Lena’s benefit, and Kara certainly isn’t going to turn down an invitation from two gorgeous and very naked women.

“I gotta go,” Kara states, overwhelmed by her own thoughts. “Supergirl emergency,” she lies. Lena accepts the short explanation without question, and even leans forward for a goodbye kiss, but Kara can tell that Andrea doesn’t believe her. 

Kara feels those intense eyes on her until she disappears into the clouds.

\----------

“Maybe I should call her,” Lena murmurs. She leans against the doorframe, peering into Andrea’s office as she nervously chews on her thumb nail. “She said she’d stay over tonight.” Andrea looks up from the spreadsheet she’d been studying, sighing softly as she takes in Lena’s concerned expression.

“Come here.” Andrea pushes her chair away from the desk, patting her lap in invitation. She smiles softly as Lena pads across the room, taking in the sushi printed pajamas that had been a gift from Kara. Her arms automatically wrap around Lena when she perches in her lap, Andrea’s cheek resting against her warm shoulder. “If Kara said she’d be here, then she will.”

“It’s late,” Lena points out, unconvinced.

“Which means she’ll most likely want to go straight to bed,” Andrea murmurs. “And I know from experience that you are a  _ very _ cosy person to join in bed. You’re like a giant teddy bear.” She sweetly pecks Lena’s shoulder, “stop worrying about Kara. You  _ know _ you’re the first person she goes to as soon as she’s done saving the world. That’s not going to change, pretty girl.”

“I know,” Lena sighs. “I just -”

“Wanted to procrastinate a little more before bed,” Andrea supplies, teasingly poking Lena in the ribs. “I’d take you there myself, but I need to hear back from our contact in Japan before I make a decision on the new lenses.” She taps Lena’s hip, “I’ll join you very soon.” Lena takes the hint, but not without a dramatic, drawn out sigh.

“Good night.” Lena slips from Andrea’s lap and accepts the tender kiss and hug on offer to her. 

“Good night, baby,” Andrea smiles. “I won’t be too long. I promise.” She watches Lena shuffle from the room with an amused grin, especially when, as expected, Lena throws an overly dramatic pout in her direction as she closes the door behind her. “Trouble,” Andrea chuckles with a fond shake of her head.

She’s in the middle of reading a translated email when there’s a tell-tale thump from above. Andrea feels some of the tension slip from her shoulders, relieved that Kara has made it back in one piece, and knowing it’ll be good for Lena to have some much needed alone time with the superhero. Andrea startles, though, when Kara suddenly pops her head into the office. 

“Hey,” Kara murmurs. “Did Lena go to bed already?” Kara’s eyes timidly dart around the room, instantly worrying Andrea. The civilian clothes, too, give her pause.

“About 30 minutes ago.” Andrea studies her for a moment, easily spotting how exhausted she is. “Are you alright?” She doesn’t receive much response, Kara merely shrugging as she leans against the doorframe with a sigh. “If you need to unwind a little, you’re more than welcome to stay in here. We don’t have to talk,” Andrea states.

The dimmed lamp in the office casts a shadow across Andrea’s face, highlighting every badly hidden crease of concern. She falls oddly quiet as Kara slips inside, her gaze pinned on the exhausted hero as she slumps down onto the sofa. Kara’s eyes briefly dart towards her, meeting her gaze for the smallest of moments before they slip down to her lap.

Andrea leaves her be, continuing with her work whilst Kara battles with her own mind. Kara appreciates it, feeling surprisingly comfortable in the silent office. Lena once described the office as a safe space, and Kara can understand what she meant. There’s no judgement, no pushing, just silent support until Kara is ready to speak.

Kara sits there for a long while, lost in thought and absentmindedly wringing her fingers together until Andrea sighs. She watches as Andrea’s reading glasses are cast aside, Andrea letting out a groan as she leans back in her chair. Kara looks back at her, lip trapped between her teeth as she waits for her to speak.

“As much as I appreciate the company, I’m starting to seriously worry about you,” Andrea murmurs. “You’ve been pretty quiet since lunch the other day. You don't seem like yourself."

It’s not a question.

“I’ve just been thinking about stuff,” Kara shrugs. “I’ve been busy, too.” Andrea narrows her eyes, knowing when she’s being lied to, but choosing to stay quiet about it for now. “I don’t really know how to explain it. I’m having an off day, I guess,” Kara mumbles.

“Did something happen to upset you?” Andrea asks, already having an idea of the answer.

“It’s nothing,” Kara whispers. She stands and meets Andrea’s eyes for a long moment, and Andrea is convinced that Kara is about to open up to her. “Is it still alright if I crash here?” Andrea frowns, wishing Kara would talk to her.

“Of course it is. Lena will be expecting you.” Andrea purses her lips, struggling to read Kara as well as she usually could. “Can you do me one favor, though?” It surprises her that it seems to make Kara nervous, her nod jerky, as though forced. “Please don’t lie to me. There was no Supergirl emergency today and whilst you certainly don’t owe me anything, I don’t like being lied to.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara ducks her head, the tips of her ears pinkening. 

“You don’t have to talk to me about things if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you need a friend,” Andrea murmurs. “I’m not trying to upset you, Kara. I just worry about what it would do to Lena if she found out you lied today.”

“I know,” Kara mumbles. Her blush spreads and her tummy does a backflip, her body reacting to the gentle scold. She  _ hates _ it. It somehow feels like she’s betraying Lena and that’s the last thing Kara wants to do. She clears her throat, forcing herself to look Andrea in the eye, “it won’t happen again. I promise.”

Andrea sucks her teeth as Kara ducks out of the room, using a little of her super speed, and she hums thoughtfully. She has a good idea as to why Kara’s acting the way she is, but for the first time in her adult life, Andrea has no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Andrea sighs as she slams her laptop closed, allowing her head to drop down to the desk for a brief reprieve. She groans loudly, not at all caring that she draws the attention of her assistants. Fridays are usually quiet, the hard work during the week paying off by giving everyone a more relaxed entrance to the weekend.

Today, though, has been nothing short of a clusterfuck. Kara hasn’t been in the office at all today, and her last active assignment was turned in late last night. A full 6 hours after the more than generous deadline Andrea had set. Kara’s been acting weird for a couple of weeks and, whilst Andrea had given her the benefit of the doubt to begin with, she’s growing tired of it.

That, along with the new rogue alien attacking the city, has guaranteed chaos within Catco. Her best field journalists have come up with exactly zero leads, and Lena’s technology is struggling to find anything substantial. This week, as far as Andrea is concerned, can go straight to hell.

Andrea packs her things up as soon as the clock hits five, outright refusing to extend this awful week any further. She texts Lena, promising her that she’ll be there soon, and makes her way across the bullpen. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Andrea falters.

There’s Kara, tucked away in the corner and typing as though her life depends on it. She looks up when she hears Andrea, a blush rising high on her cheekbones and her eyes darting back down to her laptop. Andrea sighs, her eyes narrowing as she feels her frustration grow. She stalks across to Kara and stands in front of her desk, one eyebrow dangerously lifting.

“I understand that you have  _ extremely _ different circumstances than your colleagues, but I’d appreciate a heads up if you can’t make it to work,” Andrea states, firmly. “In future, I’ll expect a reason for any missed deadlines.” Kara finally looks up at her, her red rimmed eyes giving Andrea pause.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Kara murmurs. She turns her attention back to her computer, clearly hoping that Andrea will leave her be, but not at all surprised when that doesn’t happen.

“Kara, what’s going on with you?” Andrea frowns, brows deeply furrowed when Kara merely shrugs. She’s watched for weeks as Kara seemed to fall into a downward spiral, freefalling far from the employee she used to be. Even outside of work, Andrea gets little back from Kara. Mumbles and shrugs, downcast eyes and pinkened cheeks.

Kara reminds her of Lena, and Andrea’s palm itches with the desire to draw Kara across her lap. A sore behind never fails to help Lena release her pent up emotions, to stop the impending breakdown before it can truly take grip. Andrea thinks Kara would benefit from it, that she  _ wants _ it, but Kara hasn’t  _ said _ it, and there’s nothing she can truly do until that happens.

“Talk to me, Kara,” Andrea all but begs, wide eyes pleading with the superhero. “Whatever it is, I won’t judge you. Perhaps I can even help you.” Kara briefly meets her gaze, curiosity easily noticeable within baby blue orbs, but her eyes flick back to the computer before Andrea can comment on it.

“This is work, Andrea,” Kara states, shortly. “We’re not friends right now. You’re my boss, and I’m trying to finish this article. It’s impossible to do that whilst you’re breathing down my neck,” she snaps, sounding nothing like the Kara Danvers Andrea has come to know and care for. The tone raises her heckles, and Andrea sets her jaw and squares her shoulders.

“Fine. If this is work, then I have to tell you that, as your boss, I’m  _ extremely _ unimpressed with your performance as of late,” Andrea scolds, her features hard. “You’re late, if you bother to turn up at all. You have an attitude with me and your colleagues, and the quality of your articles has dropped. This is not how a good employee acts, Miss Danvers.”

Andrea leans forward, her hands on the desk as she stares deeply into Kara’s eyes. She can easily spot the conflict within them and it makes her heart hurt.

“HR has flagged your attendance and performance,” Andrea continues. “If you keep heading in this direction, refusing help, there will be some kind of…  _ discipline _ in your future,” she murmurs. Andrea doesn’t miss the blush that floods Kara’s ears and cheeks, her theory proving to be correct. “I won’t allow this to interfere with our personal lives, Kara, but I  _ will _ be keeping a close eye on you. This stops, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

It slips out before Kara even realizes what she’s said, and she frantically claps her hand to her mouth. Her eyes widen, terrified of what this means, and Kara suddenly stands. She packs her things together, refusing to even look at Andrea as her face blushes several shades of pink.

“Kara, please stop,” Andrea pleads. “Just  _ talk _ to me.” Kara pauses, her jaw clenched and her hands closing into tense fists by her side.

“You’re not my girlfriend, Andrea,” Kara states, coldly. “Lena is.” Kara glares at her for a long moment, surprised when there’s no rebuttal from her boss. “I’m going to finish this at home, you’ll have it by the deadline. Do you have a problem with that?”

Andrea frowns, hurt and surprised by the cold dismissal. She watches Kara stalk towards the elevator, praying that Kara will turn back, but the elevator doors close behind her without so much as a glance. Andrea sighs, resting her hip against the desk as she stares out of the window.

She wishes Kara would just open up to her, or at least talk to Lena about it. Kara’s habit to carry each and every weight on her shoulders by herself is as infuriating as it is noble. Kara is right, of course. Andrea isn’t her girlfriend. Her opinion is neither required nor welcome, but she’d be lying to herself if Andrea said she didn’t have feelings for Kara.

Kara seems to have feelings for her, too, and perhaps that’s the real problem.

\-------------

By the time Andrea collects Lena and drives them home, it’s too late to worry about cooking. Instead, she orders chinese food with a couple of swipes of her finger and prepares a hot, lavender scented bubble bath for them both. The water soothes her tired muscles, and Andrea sinks lower before opening her arms in silent invitation. 

She smiles when Lena slips into the water, her back pressed against Andrea’s chest as she lets out a content sigh. Andrea kisses her shoulder, her thumbs rubbing soft circles into the soft skin of Lena’s stomach. Lena melts against her, allowing the stress of the week to seep into the bath water.

“I’m worried about Kara,” Lena murmurs, breaking their comfortable silence. Andrea hums softly, her arms tightening around Lena in a reassuring squeeze. “She doesn’t seem like herself. Is everything alright at Catco? You guys aren’t fighting, are you?” Lena cranes her neck to look up at her, emerald eyes narrowing as she easily reads the answer on Andrea’s features.

“We all agreed that we wouldn’t bring work home when you and Kara started dating,” Andrea succinctly reminds her. “It wouldn’t be fair for me to talk about work when she isn’t here to defend herself,” Andrea adds, softly pecking Lena’s lips.

“That’s a crock of sh-.”

“Watch yourself, Lena.” The warning is gentle, but one look into Andrea’s eyes silences Lena. “You can ask Kara about it if you don't believe me, but she’s fine,” Andrea reassures her. “I think she’s just struggling with the extra Supergirl duties. It must be hard to have a second job as demanding as protecting the planet,” she adds, teasingly.

Andrea’s hand pauses on Lena’s stomach and slides lower into the water, fingertips brushing through a small patch of coarse hair. Her hand dances lower still, finding a wetness thicker than water between Lena’s legs. Lena spreads her legs, giving Andrea full access to her most intimate area.

“I’ve been really proud of you this week,” Andrea murmurs into Lena’s ear, her breath warm and damp against the sensitive skin. “I know it was stressful, but you dealt with it  _ so  _ well. Such a good girl,” she husks. Andrea grins when Lena whimpers, her hips jumping upwards to meet Andrea’s fingers.

“I’ve been trying really hard,” Lena whispers, staring down at the hand buried between her thighs.

“I know, and I think you deserve to be rewarded for that.” Andrea rubs two fingers across Lena’s clit, gently massaging the twitching little nub as she teases it out from under its hood. Lena leans heavily against her, pushing her ass into Andrea’s firm thighs. “Such a good girl,” Andrea repeats. 

Lithe fingers expertly ease Lena towards the precipice, Andrea grinning against her neck as Lena whimpers and writhes. Pale thighs tremble as the pace increases, pressure building deep in the pit of her stomach. Her cunt pounds, blood rushing south as Andrea drums her fingers against her clit.

Her back arches, breasts pushed clear of the bubbles as her release rushes closer, one perfectly timed flick pushing her over the edge. Lena cums hard and fast, whimpering and panting under Andrea’s expert touch.

Andrea leaves kisses against her cheek and her hair as Lena catches her breath, her arms wrapped around her waist and her thumbs softly stroking wet skin. She murmurs to her, reminding her of how inherently  _ good _ she is, and thanking Lena for following their rules. Andrea’s favorite part of Friday evenings is coming home to Lena and reminding her of how loved she is, taking care of her as much as Lena will allow.

“Why don’t we bring dinner to the bedroom when it arrives,” Andrea suggests. “We can stay in bed all night. I’ve missed you this week,” she murmurs.

“I missed you, too.”

Andrea grins, kissing Lena again as she huffs out a content sigh. It’s almost a shame when the water cools and they have to get out, Andrea more than happy to lay there with Lena all night if Lena wanted to. It’s  _ definitely _ a shame, she thinks, when Lena covers her body with a robe and holds Andrea’s out to her.

Kara’s waiting for them in the bedroom when they step out of the bathroom, demurely perched on the armchair in the corner with her eyes fixed on the floor. She looks up when Lena steps forward and rises to her feet, smiling as she wraps her arms around her. Lena kisses her softly, emerald eyes searching blue for something out of the ordinary. Love and affection stares back at her, Kara’s stress melting away as she tightens her arms around Lena.

“I’ll give you guys a moment. I think the food is here,” Andrea murmurs, doubling the knot on her robe. Neither of them even glance at the other, the thick tension between them not lessening from this morning. Lena frowns, sensing an issue as she watches Andrea leave. 

“Is something going on?” Lena asks, her gaze flicking back towards Kara. She’s met with a dazzling smile and slowly darkening blue eyes. Kara listens to Andrea thanking a delivery man downstairs, 

“Everything’s perfect now,” Kara reassures her. She tugs at Lena’s robe, grinning as the soft cotton pools around Lena’s pale feet. Her gaze roams across soft curves, her hands slipping down to cup Lena’s round ass. “Jesus, Lena,” Kara breathes out, her advanced sense of smell easily noticing the excitement buried within pale thighs. “I can  _ smell _ you.”

Lena blushes profusely, but doesn’t try to hide it. She rubs her thighs together as she gazes into Kara’s blown pupils, letting out a delighted laugh as Kara gently pins her to the wall. Her thighs are nudged wider as Kara drops to her knees, a soft trail of kisses left inside her thighs.

Kara carefully pulls one of Lena’s legs over her shoulder, easily holding her weight as she noses between soft, wet folds. Lena whimpers above, pushing her hips forward in a silent request for more. Kara nips at the inside of trembling thighs, sucking red bruises that will linger on pale flesh for days.

She moves higher, her mouth inches from Lena’s drenched cunt. The thick, heady scent of Lena’s arousal fogs her senses, blue eyes darkening as she finally steals a taste. Kara runs the flat of her tongue through heated flesh, dipping the tip inside her tight entrance for the briefest of seconds.

“Shit,” Lena gasps, her hand slipping down to rest in Kara’s soft hair. Kara smiles against her, dragging her tongue agonizingly slowly towards Lena’s clit. Her lips wrap around the straining bud and her hands tighten around Lena’s ass. She uses just a touch of her super speed to drum the tip of her tongue against it, feeling Lena melt against her.

Kara pushes Lena further against the wall, her mouth leaving her cunt to leave a trail of sticky kisses inside her inner thigh. Lena mewls, her fingers tightening around soft locks as her hips buck. Kara grins, staring up at her through hooded lids as she slowly pushes two fingers inside. Wet heat encases them, velvety walls fluttering at the stretch.

Kara’s aware of Andrea’s pulse quickening down in the kitchen, can hear every sharp intake of breath. She smiles again, before lowering her mouth back to Lena’s cunt. She thrusts her fingers deeper and wraps her lips around Lena’s clit, sucking harshly as she curls her fingers just right.

She takes her time, teasing Lena as she pants and writhes against her. Whenever Lena gets close, Kara’s fingers pause inside her and her mouth leaves her clit. Lena frantically whispers to her, pleading for Kara to let her cum, but still she continues.

Her tongue drags languidly through puffy folds, Kara softly teasing every inch of the twitching cunt. The air around them is thick, charged and heated, Lena’s scent covers Kara’s chin and neck like marked territory. She places an open mouthed kiss to the molten flesh, filthy and erotic, dragging obscene guttural moans from Lena’s throat.

Kara’s tongue becomes a blur, licking, flicking, circling, Lena’s legs buckling as Kara’s shoulders bear her full weight. Whimpers become unintelligible yells, cunt walls tightening around long fingers and Lena’s release spilling across Kara’s face.

Everything becomes white, Lena’s back arching against the wall and her toes curling into the strong muscle of Kara’s upper back, electric ecstasy burning through her entire body. Kara worships every inch of the apex between her legs, softly kissing and sucking as she eases Lena back to Earth. She can hear a floorboard creak outside the bedroom, well aware that Andrea is in the hall.

Kara grins, smug, cocky even, and carefully carries Lena’s limp body to the bed. She curls around her, one leg slipping between pale thighs and her warm hand resting on a trembling stomach. Kara listens to Lena’s pants, kissing her soft shoulder and nuzzling her nose against sweaty skin.

“I don’t know what brought that on,” Lena breathlessly murmurs, “but I’m  _ not _ complaining.” Kara laughs, grinning against Lena’s arm.

“Consider it my apology for being awol,” Kara shrugs. She turns onto her side and rests her head on her bent elbow. “I know I haven’t been around as much as usual.” Lena smiles softly, reaching out to brush Kara’s hair from her face.

“Whilst it was a  _ very _ impressive apology, it wasn’t at all required,” Lena murmurs. “I know that it’s nothing personal when you’re not here or, at least, I try to remember that. I hate that my insecurities make you feel bad,” Lena frowns, gnawing on her bottom lip.

“No, no,” Kara hushes her, cupping Lena’s face in her hand. “I didn’t mean that, baby.  _ You _ never make me feel bad. I only feel bad about not being around because I miss you so damn much,” Kara reassures her. She watches as Lena’s features soften, feeling her relax beneath her touch. “You’re absolutely perfect to me, sweetheart.”

Kara leans forward and kisses her softly, smiling against her full lips when Lena melts into her.

“How about I take you out tomorrow,” Kara suggests. “We can go for a nice dinner, maybe a movie. We could fool around in the back row,” she grins. Kara falters when Lena pulls a face, emerald eyes filled with regret.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday,” Lena reminds her, softly. Kara blinks, taking a moment to remember what’s significant about Saturdays. “Maintenance day,” Lena adds, a blush rising in her cheeks.  _ Oh. _ Kara’s brows lift and she scrunches her face. Jealousy flows through her veins and wraps around her heart with its icy cold fingers.

“You can be there,” Lena whispers. “If you wanted to be. We usually watch a movie together afterwards. It - it won’t take long,” she murmurs. Kara strokes her cheek with her thumb, as though trying to wipe the embarrassment from porcelain skin.

“I’ll be here,” Kara promises. She doesn’t understand the rush of emotions inside her - the envy. Kara has known about Saturday nights since a few weeks into her relationship with Lena, and it’s never bothered her before. She knows it helps Lena, rids some of the tension she always seems to hold on to, reminds her of the rules she has with Andrea.

“You will? You don’t have to, you know. Don’t feel like there’s any expectations -” Kara kisses the words away, stealing her excuses and worries. Lena chuckles softly, her hand sliding around to rest on Kara’s lower back.

“I’ll be here,” Kara repeats. She sweetly pecks the corner of Lena’s mouth, “stay here, I’ll go get some food and find out what Andrea’s doing. Hopefully not eating all of the food,” Kara winks. She tugs the comforter around Lena’s naked frame and kisses her once more, before stepping out to the hall.

Andrea is waiting for her, arms folded across the front of her robe as she leans against the wall at the top of the stairs. Kara briefly considers ignoring her, but she knows it would only make things worse. Besides, it wouldn’t be fair to act like she hates Andrea, especially since Kara’s problem is the exact opposite of that.

She meets Andrea’s intense gaze, the confidence suddenly sapping from her shoulders. Andrea is silent for a long moment, studying Kara carefully with an expression that she doesn’t quite understand. Kara shuffles her feet, hating the way Andrea can make her feel like a chastised child with a single look.

“I hope that wasn’t for my benefit,” Andrea murmurs, her arms folding across her chest. “I’m extremely thrilled that you and Lena have been able to enjoy some time together, but I sincerely hope that’s all it was.” Andrea’s eyes narrow, “I hope you wouldn’t use Lena in such a way.”

The accusation hits her square in the chest, burning white hot as Kara digests it. Andrea has a point, and it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. Whilst her reasons for spending time with Lena were nothing but honorable, Kara can’t lie that capturing Andrea’s attention was a delicious bonus.

“I wouldn’t do that to her,” Kara frowns. “I love Lena. I  _ respect _ her. You should know that by now.”

“Alright,” Andrea relents. “How about some tea before we eat?” she suggests. “I just made some, perhaps we can have a little chat before we join Lena. Or maybe before bed.” She watches hesitation filter across Kara’s features, her brows creasing as blue eyes dart around the room, settling on everything but her. “You’re not staying?” Andrea asks.

“Not tonight,” Kara mumbles, staring down at her feet. She sighs heavily, “you asked me to never lie to you, but I can’t tell you the truth. Not yet,” Kara whispers. “I just… I can’t be around you right now. I’ll have dinner with you guys, but I’m gonna crash at my own apartment.”

Andrea squeezes her lips together, swallowing down her hurt feelings. It’s not about her right now. It’s about Kara, and the feelings she’s so clearly struggling with. Andrea swallows thickly and nods.

“Alright. Well, you know where I am if you need anything,” Andrea murmurs. “And if you change your mind, you know you’re always welcome here. We do need to discuss things properly at some stage, even if it’s at work. This can’t go on, Kara.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Despite her earlier comment, the lie slips off Kara’s tongue with upsetting ease, and she immediately regrets it as Andrea steps forward. Kara’s taller, stronger, hell she’s even the only one that’s fully dressed, but there’s just something about Andrea that makes her ooze power.

“I think you’re lying,” Andrea murmurs. “If this is just some drawn out way of gaining my attention then I promise you, Kara, you have  _ all _ of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still reading this?
> 
> Find early access and sneak peeks on my [Tumblr](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Andrea holds Lena close, her hand resting on her warm bottom as Lena sniffles into her neck. She can feel Kara watching them from the corner of the bedroom, arms folded across her chest and her lips pursed. Kara blushes profusely whenever Andrea catches her gaze, blue eyes darting around to stare at nothing in particular.

It only takes a murmured request from Lena, and Kara is beside them before Andrea can blink. She curls up on the other side of their shared girlfriend, her hand splayed across a trembling spine. Despite the mere inches between their faces, Kara still doesn’t look at her. She stares down at Lena, expression unreadable, yet still somehow intense.

“Kara, I-”

“Not now,” Kara cuts Andrea off before she can truly begin. There’s a steel edge to her voice that Andrea has never heard before, and it cuts through her like a white hot blade. Andrea blinks, tears threatening to blur her gaze. “It’s alright, I’m right here,” she hears Kara murmur to Lena, the soft tone in stark contrast to the one seemingly saved for her.

Andrea swallows thickly, uncomfortable in her own damn bedroom, but unwilling to say anything that could upset Lena. Tonight isn’t about the issues with her and Kara. Saturday evenings are always about Lena, and helping her stay on track.

Kara leaves as soon as Lena falls asleep, easing herself out of bed without so much as a glance in Andrea’s direction. As she listens to Kara leave, Andrea feels her heart fracture, pain slowly seeping into the cracks. She’s never known Kara to act this way with  _ anyone _ , and it unsettles her stomach to be treated like someone’s emotional punch bag.

Andrea lies there for over an hour, unwilling to wake Lena, and watches through the window as the sun slowly sets. Inky darkness insidiously bleeds across the hues of red and orange, casting shadows that creepily flicker across the walls of their bedroom. She sighs softly, her hand absentmindedly stroking Lena’s hair, wishing Kara would just talk to her. 

The weird silent treatment is awful, downright annoying at best, and it’s something that Andrea has never had much time for. It’s manipulative, a childish response to a dispute that could so easily be fixed with clear communication. 

Lena stirs against her, as though sensing Andrea is still awake. Her fingers tighten briefly around Andrea’s arm, her body sleepily tucking itself further against her. Andrea hushes her, tenderly kissing the top of her head. There’s no need for both of them to be wide awake at this ungodly hour.

“I think she has a crush on you,” Lena mumbles, her voice thick with sleep. Her eyes remain firmly closed as she nuzzles her cheek against the soft cotton of Andrea’s t-shirt. Andrea smiles fondly, her fingernails scratching gentle circles against Lena’s spine.

“You think Kara has a crush on me?” Andrea clarifies, shooting the top of Lena’s head a sceptical look. “Kara, who has been avoiding me for days?” Her eyebrows lift, her forehead wrinkling. “I think you’ve misjudged that one, baby. Kara seems to pretty much hate me these days.” Lena scoffs, her eyes firmly closed as she curls further around her human pillow.

“She’s avoiding you to piss you off,” Lena states. “She wants your attention, but she just doesn’t know how to get it. She’s jealous,” Lena shrugs.

“Jealous? Kara spends just as much time with you as I do,” Andrea frowns. “She’s never had a problem with sharing you before.” She watches as Lena cracks one open, a soft huff escaping her lips.

“No,” Lena drawls, slowly, drawing it out. “I think Kara is jealous of  _ me.  _ Didn’t you see her earlier? It’s my ass that’s on  _ literal _ fire and she was blushing like a little schoolboy. She couldn’t even look at you.” Lena sighs, frustrated as she forces both eyes open. “I’m telling you, Andy, all of this is just a cry for attention. I think Kara is confused, and maybe a little lost, but she definitely doesn’t hate you.”

“Am I really so unapproachable?” Andrea plays it off as a joke, but Lena easily catches the underlying hurt.

“No, of course not,” Lena states, frowning. “I guess it’s just hard for Kara to admit it to herself that she would need that kind of help. She’s the girl of steel, Earth’s champion, do you really think it’d be a small task for her to bend across your lap.” Andrea opens her mouth, but Lena doesn’t give her a chance to speak. “Don’t even pretend you haven’t thought about it.”

“Just because  _ I’ve _ thought about it, doesn’t mean Kara has,” Andrea murmurs, “and that doesn’t give me the right to act on those urges. You and I have an arrangement, Kara and I do not.” Andrea sighs heavily, soft hairs tickling her chin as she rests it on Lena’s head. It’s  _ definitely _ something she’s thought about, her palm itching whenever Kara turns sullen or defensive.

The risk involved with giving those desires a voice, Andrea had decided, would be too high. Causing a rift between herself and Kara, could be damaging to their individual relationships with Lena. It works as it is, but not without effort. Andrea and Kara teeter on a tightrope, working in tandem to keep it steady for the sake of their respective relationships. 

If one were to fall, the one they both love could so easily follow.

“I know there’s feelings between you that you both prefer to dance around,” Lena breaks their silence again. “I’m neither blind nor stupid, and I think you’re both too incredibly stubborn for your own good.” Andrea’s brows tilt upwards, and one hand softly pats Lena’s bottom in warning.

“Careful now, little girl. It’s late and we’re both tired. I’d rather we didn’t turn this evening into anything more than a reminder.” The scold is gentle, but it holds enough weight to color Lena’s cheeks with a chastised blush.

“I’m just saying,” Lena ploughs forward, despite the warning, “if you and Kara just  _ talked _ about your feelings -” A sharp smack to her behind cuts her off, Lena letting out a disgruntled squeak. She purses her lips, finally accepting the warning.

“It’s late,” Andrea repeats. “I believe you’re required to ensure you are well rested, no?” She feels Lena huff against her stomach, the spine beneath her hand heaving with the force behind it. No argument comes, though. A small victory in the face of a much bigger fight, it would seem. “I love you, darling girl,” Andrea murmurs.

She cranes her neck to leave a tender kiss to Lena’s crown, inhaling deeply as she recognizes the scent of Kara’s shampoo in Lena’s damp hair. Andrea smiles as Lena murmurs a response, her voice scratchy with exhaustion.

Andrea just knows, though, that this isn’t the end of it.

\----------------------------------

The only time either of them hear from Kara on Sunday is when she texts Lena, promising to see her tomorrow for lunch and apologizing for not being around all day. It seems to be enough for Lena, who is content with the thought of an extra lunch date, but Andrea is not so easily appeased. 

Unease settles like a heavy stone in the pit of her stomach, and she finds herself watching the news channel all day, searching for signs of their resident superhero. There’s a couple of small fires, most likely started by restless teenagers, that Supergirl deals with before the authorities even arrive on the scene. A kitten caught up a tree, a family trapped in their car after an accident, all mundane things for the Girl Of Steel.

It’s not the incidents that cause a deep frown to settle across Andrea’s brows, though, but the manner in which Supergirl conducts herself. There’s no smile, no hanging around to talk to excited children afterwards, and an interview request is declined with a frown. If Andrea didn’t know any better, she would never be able to guess that the person on her TV screen is Kara Danvers.

“It’s weird, right?” Andrea startles, her hand flying to her chest as she playfully glares at Lena. “Sorry,” Lena grins, not looking sorry in the slightest. She slumps down next to Andrea on the couch, swinging her legs around to rest her feet in Andrea’s lap. 

She hums appreciatively as her girlfriend’s hands work their magic, thumbs pushing deep into her arches. Neither of them speak for a while, even once the news focuses on something other than Kara, both of them deep in thought. A piece on the stock exchange plays in the background as Lena shifts, removing her feet from Andrea’s lap in exchange for curling into her girlfriend’s side.

“How long ago did you notice?” Andrea asks, her arm slipping around Lena’s shoulders. Lena blinks, taking a long moment to understand the question. She shrugs, humming noncommittally. “It’s been a while?” Andrea frowns.

“Yeah,” Lena murmurs. “I figured you’d both talk about it at some point, but…” Lena trails off, pursing her lips. Andrea sighs softly, nibbling on her bottom lip as she stares mindlessly at the TV.

“I tried to talk to her, but she’s not interested,” Andrea states. “She completely blows off all attempts to talk to her, and I don’t know what else I can do, Lena. If Kara doesn’t want to be around me, then I can’t force her.” Lena huffs and sits up, tucking her legs underneath her as she shoots Andrea an incredulous look.

“So you’re just going to ignore the fact that Kara is clearly  _ desperate _ for your attention? That she likes you, and you like her? You’re not going to do  _ anything? _ ” Lena abruptly stands, throwing her hands in the air. “You’re both insufferable.”

“Lena!” Andrea’s tone is sharp, her eyes flashing with disapproval. “I understand that you’re upset, and I respect your right to feel that way, but do not raise your voice to me.” One eyebrow tilts dangerously upwards, and Lena is faced with a stern, unyielding dominant. Thunder clouds gather in blue-green eyes as Andrea stands, arms firmly folded across her chest.

“You’re both making yourself miserable,” Lena sighs. “I want to help, you both always take care of me….” Lena trails off, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Andrea softens, silently opening her arms. Lena steps forward into Andrea’s waiting arms, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

“Baby, this isn’t easy,” Andrea murmurs. “You and Kara are very different people, who have different responsibilities, different struggles. You submit because you choose to, because that is the lifestyle you want and need. You need to give Kara the opportunity to decide what she wants, and you have to allow her the time she needs to work through it. You said it yourself last night, if this is what she truly wants, then it can’t be easy for her.”

Lena relents with a sigh, sinking further into Andrea’s arms. The conflict insidiously brewing between her girlfriends sits heavily at the forefront of her mind, her chest tightening whenever her brain focuses on the worst possible outcome.

“I don’t want you fixating on something you have no control over,” Andrea knowingly states. “You have me, and you have Kara, that’s not going to change. I’d like you to focus on what is required of you.  _ That _ is my main concern right now.”

“And when you and Kara can no longer even be in the same room together?” Lena pulls back, shoving her hands into her pockets as her chin stubbornly tilts upwards. Andrea reaches out, her touch gentle as she cups Lena’s cheek.

“Last night, who held you as you cried yourself to sleep? Who was there when you needed comfort after your spanking?” Andrea firmly holds her gaze, eyebrows rising expectantly. She watches as Lena’s eyes briefly drop to the floor, a pink blush dusting her usually pale cheeks.

“You and Kara did,” she mumbles.

“Exactly. Kara and I were right there holding you,” Andrea states. “I promise you that no matter what happens, I will never, _ ever _ allow it to hurt you.  _ You _ are my girlfriend, my submissive, the person I swore to love, and protect, and guide towards the right path. If you get so invested in fixing whatever problem you think there is, that you stop taking care of yourself, then you’ll find yourself in trouble with me.”

Lena ducks her head, brows knitting together. Her throat bobs as she swallows thickly. The urge to knock Andrea and Kara’s heads together is overwhelming, but she knows it would only serve to worsen the situation, and that’s the last thing she wants.

“Am I interrupting?” Lena’s head whips around at the sound of Kara’s small voice, the movement so quick that Andrea’s genuinely concerned that she may have jarred her neck. “I’m sorry. I was flying over and I heard some stuff,” she adds, clearly ashamed of herself. Red rimmed eyes dart towards Andrea, lingering briefly before slipping down to the floor.

“We’re worried about you,” Lena whispers, slowly stepping forward, approaching her in the same way one would a cornered animal. “You’re not acting like yourself, Kara.” Kara nods, sucking on her bottom lip and offering no argument. “If there’s….” Lena hesites, “if there’s something we can do to help you, Kara, you can always ask.”

“I think - I think I need to talk to Andrea if that’s okay.” Kara leans heavily against the doorframe, chewing on the inside of her cheek. She seems nervous, perhaps scared of offending Lena, but there’s no need.

“I’ll be right upstairs,” Lena nods, smiling gently. “You can come up afterwards if you’d like, or I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow if not.” Lena pauses in the doorway long enough to press a chaste kiss to Kara’s cheek, emerald eyes shining as they gaze into blue. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Kara nods, her eyes squeezing closed and the lump in her throat restricting her from responding. Lena smiles knowingly, rubbing Kara’s arm before she slips out of the living room. Now that they’re alone, Kara seems suddenly hesitant - unsure. She sinks further against the doorframe, only to let out a yelp.

Andrea steps forward, instantly concerned when she notices a blood stain on the polished wood. She gently takes a hold of Kara’s arm, frowning at the gaping wound near her bicep, and her stomach lurching uncomfortably.

“It’ll heal as soon as the bullet is out,” Kara murmurs, wincing. Andrea nods wordlessly and motions for Kara to follow her into the kitchen. She remains silent as she digs around in one of the cupboards, finally pulling out a first aid kit. 

“I thought you were supposed to be bulletproof,” Andrea states, sitting at the table and gesturing for Kara to join her.

“There was kryptonite,” Kara huffs, slumping down next to her. “It was stupid. I was distracted and rushed in. I got caught off guard.” She sighs through her nose and glares down at her injured arm, silently watching as Andrea cleans it. “Alex was furious. She was yelling, and lecturing, and I just couldn’t handle it anymore,” she whispers.

Andrea tsks, frowning when she notices Kara’s chin trembling, but otherwise stays quiet. Kara’s finally opening up, and she fears that an interruption may scare her away. So, she listens, and carefully uses a pair of tweezers to extract the bullet. Kara breathes through her teeth, tears dripping down her cheeks as fresh blood trickles down her arm.

“Remind me to never get shot again,” Kara grumbles, frowning when Andrea merely purses her lips. Her arm heals, the blood stains the only remaining clue that she’d even been injured at all. “I’m sorry.”

Andrea’s brows rise, and she gazes into sad blue eyes. The person in front of her looks nothing like the hero who regularly saves the world. Kara looks lost, a struggling, tired young woman who seems unwilling to deal with her ongoing internal battle for even a moment longer.

“Thank you for the apology,” Andrea finally speaks, watching Kara carefully. “Do you wanna talk about what’s been bothering you?” Andrea closes the first aid kit and slides it to one side, her chin resting on her steepled fingers. Kara’s face crumples and she buries her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Andrea rubs her back, safely watching the superhero crumble beneath the weight of everyone’s expectations of her. There’s not much she can do to stop everyone piling stress onto those broad shoulders, but one thing Andrea  _ can _ do is provide Kara a safe place to fall apart.

"Does this have something to do with why you've been avoiding me?" Andrea asks, softly. Kara peers out from behind her hands, sniffling loudly. Her nod is timid, so imperceptible that Andrea may not have noticed it if she weren't waiting for it. 

Kara's sighs as she finally drops her hands back to the table, guilt flashing across her features. She stares at Andrea, as though begging her to make the admission for her. Andrea shakes her head, eyes soft as she waits for Kara to speak.

"It's too much," Kara whispers. "I can't think straight, I can barely sleep. I just feel…. lost, I guess." Kara frowns, unable to hold Andrea's gaze.

"You're being reckless," Andrea supplies. "You're throwing yourself into super duties that you're not prepared for. It worries me, Kara."

"I know." Kara sucks in a deep breath and holds it, her cheeks puffing out. "Why didn't you get me a smoothie?" Andrea blinks, caught off guard by the seemingly random question. "When we met Lena for lunch, you didn't bring me a smoothie," Kara clarifies.

"Oh. Well, part of the arrangement that Lena and I have is that she has to eat or drink the appropriate nutrients," Andrea murmurs. "It's not my place to have a say in what you eat, Kara."

"What if I wanted it to be?" The question tumbles from Kara's lips, word vomit that is barely coherent. "Your place, I mean." 

Andrea is silent for a long moment. The request itself is certainly not a surprise, but she hadn't expected it so soon. Andrea nods slowly, studying the nervous woman in front of her.

"I see what you do for Lena," Kara whispers, her voice cracking. "I see how you help her, and how much better she is when you…" Kara swallows, "take control."

"Lena has submitted to me since college," Andrea nods. "It's not a lifestyle that's viewed as conventional, but it works for us." Andrea pauses, choosing her next words carefully. "Are you asking me to be that person for you, too?" She watches as Kara's face turns several hues of pink before settling on a cherry red.

"Maybe." Andrea almost doesn't catch the response. "I've been trying to ignore it, but I like you. Like,  _ like _ you," Kara states. "Every time I see you and Lena together, I never know who I'm most jealous of. It just… hurts," Kara shrugs lamely.

“We need to discuss it with Lena,” Andrea says, watching as Kara’s eyes widen in surprise. “Kara,” she sighs. “I’d hoped I made it clear that I had feelings for you before now, but consider this a confirmation,” she adds, lightly. “Why do you think I’ve been on your ass so much? I don’t just view you as Lena’s girlfriend, not for a long time.” 

Kara’s smile is sincere for the first time today. Her shoulders slump with her relief, her furrowed brow relaxing. Andrea, though, purses her lips as she notices the dark circles beneath bright blue eyes.

“Are you mad at me?” Kara sounds so small, so timid, that it's all Andrea can do to stop herself from drawing her into her arms.

"Yes," Andrea admits. "But not because you've been struggling with your feelings, and not for avoiding me. I understand that it's been incredibly difficult for you, but I  _ am _ upset that you've been putting yourself in danger." Andrea raises a stern brow, "your attitude at work has been unacceptable."

"At work," Kara hesitates, chewing her lip, "you said I would be disciplined. It sounded like more than just setting Joan from HR on me."

"If you and I were to have the arrangement that Lena and I have then yes, I would discipline you personally," Andrea nods. "But darling, it's not a question of what I think you deserve, it's a question of what you'd be willing to consent to."

"Would you punish me like you punish Lena?" Kara skirts around using the actual words, her blush growing impossibly deeper. It's adorable, really.

"Would I spank you?" Andrea waits for Kara's nod before continuing. "If it's possible, yes, but there are many forms of discipline." She smiles gently when Kara's brow wrinkles with confusion. "You're the girl of  _ steel, _ Kara. My hand would break before you even began to feel it. If you're serious about this, then we can ask Lena to look into a solution, but, like I said, there's more to discipline than just spanking."

"Will Lena be mad? I don't want to upset her."

"Honey, you should know by now just how perceptive Lena is." Andrea reaches across the table to grasp Kara's hand. "We still have to talk to her, and we need to discuss this further with each other, but you are  _ always  _ welcome in my home in any capacity."

"Could you just… um, maybe take charge? For now, like I just…" Kara's shoulders slump, her eyes squeezing closed as she finds herself unable to continue. Andrea is no fool, and she knows exactly what Kara is looking for.

"I'd like you to go upstairs and rest while I make you some food," Andrea says, firmly. "You can use my study if you'd prefer, but when I say  _ rest _ , I mean exactly that. No screwing around on your cell phone. Can you do that for me?" 

Kara's smile is almost blinding, her eyes shining with relief and something else that Andrea can't put her finger on. Andrea stands and motions for Kara to do the same, silently pointing towards the door. 

"Hey, Andrea?" Kara lingers in the doorway, one hand resting against the frame.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find more content and early access to chapter 5 on my [Tumblr](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Kara stretches out on the sofa, her heart fluttering like a worried little hummingbird trapped behind her ribs. She’s been in Andrea’s home office more times than she can count, but it feels different this time. Andrea had sent her here, with a stern instruction to rest and keep her phone out of reach. Kara’s not here as a visitor, a woman who shares Andrea’s girlfriend, but as someone who yearns for her instruction and approval.

She can easily pick up the murmured conversation between Lena and Andrea in their bedroom, but Kara doesn’t bother zoning in enough to hear exactly what’s being said. She can easily guess what,  _ who, _ they’re talking about, though. Her relief from  _ finally _ speaking to Andrea slowly ebbs away, replaced by a panic that tightly grips her chest with it's icy hand.

What if Lena didn’t approve? What if she’s upset that Kara didn’t speak to her first? Would Lena hate her for this?

Kara sucks in a deep breath, her cheeks puffed out as she holds it for several seconds. She’s being ridiculous. Lena wouldn’t hate her, she  _ couldn’t _ hate her even if she wanted to. Kara turns onto her side with a huff, staring at the back cushions of the sofa as she curls herself inwards. She’s exhausted and, for what feels like the first time in forever, Kara finally has permission to just  _ rest _ . It’s the only thing expected of her, to put herself first for a little while.

She doesn’t even realize she’s fallen asleep until she startles awake, feeling a warm hand rub against her calf. Kara winces against the sunlight streaming through the blinds, watching through half closed lids as Lena slides underneath her outstretched legs. She’s a hazy outline to tired eyes, but Kara can feel Lena watching her, can hear the steady, calming beat of her heart.

“I’m sorry for waking you, but I know you don’t like napping after four,” Lena murmurs, her clasped hands resting on Kara’s knees.

“It’s after four?” Kara blinks, blearily checking her watch.

“Yeah, you were  _ out _ of it,” Lena chuckles softly, carefully studying Kara with gentle eyes. “The next time you get shot, I’d rather you didn’t try to hide it from me,” she murmurs. The scold is gentle, but coming from Lena it burns like a brand against her chest. Kara nods, cheeks aflame as she stares at her own fidgeting hands.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispers. “I was just….” she trails off, sighing softly. She feels a gentle squeeze to her knee, and Kara doesn’t find an ounce of judgement within emerald eyes when she finally looks into them. “I’ll be more careful, I promise.” Lena smiles kindly, the apology accepted without a second of hesitation.

"You can talk to me about anything, Kara. I hope you know that.”

Nerves bubble inside her, settling as a lump in her throat that cuts off Kara’s ability to speak. Tears sting her eyes and drip down her cheeks before she can catch them, Kara’s features crumpling as she lurches upwards to collapse into Lena’s waiting arms. Her words come out in a snotty, jumbled mess and it’s a miracle that Lena can even understand her.

“It’s okay, you’re safe here,” Lena whispers, tenderly kissing the top of her head. “Andrea and I will  _ never _ judge you, and we will  _ always _ be here for you. Whatever you want to say, just say it.” Lena pauses, blowing out a shaky breath. “I’m on your side no matter what. I promise.”

Kara pulls back to stare wetly into loving eyes, hiccuping softly as she swipes at the tears cascading down her cheeks. The words erupt from her, weeks,  _ months _ even, of bottled up emotions exploding and settling around them like relieved confetti.

Lena, sweet, wonderful Lena, seems relieved when Kara timidly tells her what she so clearly already knows. There’s no anger, no jealousy in her sea green eyes. She listens, nodding at the appropriate times with a couple of sympathetic frowns, but she doesn’t interrupt. Lena merely waits patiently as Kara stumbles through her explanation, easily spotting the flush of embarrassment that dusts freckled cheeks.

Her hand is warm and firm around Kara’s, her thumb rubbing soothing circles against soft knuckles. Lena’s fond gaze never leaves her, not even once Andrea joins them and silently piles fresh logs into the fireplace. She’s kind, reassuring, more than happy to just listen as Kara stutters through the admission she's been holding inside for so long.

“You really don’t mind?” Kara asks, whispering. Lena’s features soften further, something Kara didn’t think was possible, and she lifts Kara’s hand to place a feather-like kiss to her knuckles.

“I love both of you,” Lena murmurs. “Whatever goes on between you and Andrea won’t change that.” She sighs softly, glancing towards the back of Andrea’s head. “Trust me, I know how important it is to have someone who will hold you accountable and still love you afterwards. I would  _ never _ be upset about you having that, too.” Lena smiles again, “to be honest, I kinda thought you needed an Andrea in your life,” she admits.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara asks, brow crinkling with confusion.

“It’s not  _ my  _ place to tell you what  _ you _ need, Kara.” Lena raises a playful brow, poking Kara in the ribs. “You have me, Kara. For as long as you want me, and I’m not gonna be possessive or jealous. I can actually help you, I have a unique perspective,” Lena chuckles softly. She gazes across at Andrea again and Kara follows suit, feeling a rush of gratitude.

Andrea, perhaps sensing their eyes on her, chooses that moment to look over. She smiles, warm and bright, her eyes shining as she lights the fire. It crackles loudly, slowly enveloping the office with a glowing warmth. Kara briefly wonders if she’d find the heat stifling if she were human, but Lena doesn’t seem to think so. If anything, she seems to appreciate the cosiness as she burrows into Kara’s side, green eyes still fixed on Andrea.

“We’ll work everything out, Kara,” Andrea murmurs. “One day at a time, one issue at a time.” She perches on the edge of the coffee table, her elbows resting on her knees and her hands clasped. “There’s no rush. You took a very big step today just talking to us about it, and I’m very proud of you.”

Kara blushes fiercely, pink cheeks burning brighter than the sun. The praise sits deep within her, soothing and  _ right. _ It flows through her veins, warming her like a comforting hug. Kara has to fight the urge to duck her head, to shyly bury her face in the cushions, so unused to freely given validation.

“I - uh, I don’t really know what to do now,” Kara sheepishly admits. Her hands fidget in her lap, long fingers twining and untwining, picking at pieces of lint that do not exist, doing  _ anything _ that will allow the nervous energy to escape.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Lena gently states, smiling as she gives Kara’s knee a reassuring squeeze.

“Just let yourself  _ be _ ,” Andrea adds. “Stop piling so much extra pressure onto your shoulders. Right now it’s time for you to think about yourself.” Andrea’s voice is gentle, with a barely noticeable hint of a scold, but her eyes say so much more. Kara swallows thickly, grateful to have someone who cares enough to call her out when she forgets to take care of herself.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers, her eyes suspiciously damp again. Andrea reaches over and holds one of Kara’s hands between both of her own, staring deeply into ocean blue eyes.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I want to,” Kara shrugs. “It’s - it’s a lot, I know. I don’t want you to feel pressured, or overwhelmed, or like you have to add more to your already full plate. I --”

“Kara,” Andrea gently halts the ramble before it can pick up too much speed and snowball out of control. “It’s okay. You’re not some kind of burden, Kara. I’m honored that you came to me, I truly am. All we have to do is ensure we  _ communicate _ . You and I will check in daily if that’s alright with you. I’ll make sure you’re taking care of yourself and you’ll be honest with me, and if it’s too much then I need you to tell me that, too.”

Kara is silent for a long moment, allowing Andrea’s words to fully sink in and accepting that she  _ finally _ has something she’s needed for so long. Perhaps longer than Kara has even truly realized, an empty spot inside of her that only grew larger as time passed. A black hole that threatened to engulf her the longer she ignored it, the more she put everyone else first.

“And Lena?” Kara eventually speaks, her eyes darting between the two women. Andrea gently rubs the smooth hand sandwiched between her own, her gaze momentarily locking with Lena’s.

“Lena will be kept in the loop, of course, but you have just as much right to privacy as Lena does whenever you need it,” Andrea reassures her. “Lena understands that you may not always wish to discuss your discipline and vice versa. Respecting that is non negotiable in my book.” A sideways glance at Lena’s blushing cheeks tells Kara that she and Andrea have already discussed it.

“I already agreed,” Lena states, quietly. “We both want you to feel completely safe and comfortable. It’s a team effort,” she shrugs.

“Nothing will ever happen unless you agree to it,” Andrea continues. “Transgressions and arguments will still be resolved even if you decline punishment. That’s how it works between Lena and I. It’s not consent if you feel like you have no option but to agree, and I have no desire to force anyone into a situation they don’t want to be in.”

Kara bites her bottom lip, unsure of how to respond to that. She’d known since the beginning that Lena was only ever punished with her consent, but hearing out loud just how seriously Andrea takes it eases a bubbling concern that she hadn’t even noticed was simmering. It cements her desire to trust Andrea with more than just friendship, makes her feel safe underneath that intense stare. She sucks in a deep breath, meeting her strong gaze.

“One day at a time?” 

“Absolutely,” Andrea nods. We’ll go at your pace. You hold the reins at all times, Kara, and you can pass them to me whenever you’d like. I won’t just  _ take _ them.”

Kara blows out a long breath and sinks further into the couch cushions, Lena’s hair tickling her chin as she snuggles closer. Andrea excuses herself to go start dinner, gently ordering them both to stay put. 

It’s nice. For right now, Kara doesn’t have to use all of her energy flying around the Earth to put out fires, both real and metaphorical. She can just relax, allow herself to be taken care of by people who have no expectations of her. Even if there’s an emergency later, Kara will at least burst into the sky well rested and with a full stomach. Perhaps with two warnings to be careful, too.

\---- ---- ----

For the first time in forever, Kara walks into Catco after a full night's sleep. Rao, she assumes, must be giving her a well earned break, so rare is it for her to not be called in the middle of the night to attend some kind of emergency. It’s so odd that Kara had been tempted to call Alex, to ensure she hadn’t somehow missed a communication attempt, but she’d stopped herself at the last second.

Never look a gift horse in the mouth. It would be typical of Kara’s recent luck if she jinxed herself.

Kara pauses when she reaches her desk, noticing the green smoothie sitting next to her notepad. She smiles softly, feeling something warm stir in her chest. Kara glances across at Andrea’s office to find her watching her, cradling her own smoothie close to her chest. Andrea’s smile is warm, her eyes shining as she raises her to-go cup in a silent ‘cheers’ and shoots Kara a wink. 

Kara blinks away a surprise onslaught of burning tears.

It’s ridiculous, really, she thinks. Someone buying her a healthy drink shouldn’t make her emotional, but Kara knows it stands for a lot more than that. It’s a promise, of sorts, to be there for her, to take care of Kara as much as she can, a sign from Andrea that she cares about her wellbeing. There’s a post-it stuck to the cup that simply says  _ lunch? _ in Andrea’s elegant scrawl and Kara glances across at her again, nodding her agreement.

The way Andrea  _ beams _ makes Kara’s stomach flutter, and she finds it hard to tear her gaze away from her even once Andrea’s attention returns to her computer. She does, however, find it easier to concentrate on her article knowing that it will please Andrea if she finishes this one on time after several missed deadlines.

She steadily works through the backlog she had created for herself, slowly making a dent and ensuring Andrea is CC’d into each finished article she sends to be edited. It’s unnecessary, but Kara  _ wants _ Andrea to notice her efforts, to see that she’s at least  _ trying _ to improve her newfound terrible work ethic. Maybe it’s overkill, but Kara is sure that Andrea will inform her if that is the case.

Kara feels pretty happy with herself by the time lunch rolls around. It won’t make up for the last couple of weeks, and the extra workload she accidentally forced on her colleagues, but it will at least stop it from happening again this week. Andrea gestures from her office, capturing Kara’s attention and asking her to join her.

Kara is all too eager to comply, starving in more ways than once.

Andrea fawns over her, softly questioning her about her day and praising the solid effort Kara has made this morning. Her hand is warm against Kara’s back as she gently leads her towards the couch, motioning for Kara to stay where she is as Andrea unpacks the food she ordered earlier.

It’s almost odd to be having lunch with Andrea like this. While it’s certainly not the first time they’ve been alone together, this time is different. It’s noticeable that things are slowly changing between them. The air between them feels charged, like they’re suddenly connected with an invisible wire that crackles with electricity. Andrea is pleasant, chatty even, clearly eager to spend time with her, but Kara doesn’t miss the way she subtly takes charge. 

It’s the little things that warm her from the inside out. The way Andrea already ordered lunch for her, even going as far as to include a small helping of potstickers. It’s the decision to order both a fresh smoothie and a can of soda, both drinks laid out for Kara to choose from. It’s all of her little glances and touches, the reassuring reminder that Kara’s submission is hers to give.

It’s even the warm, beaming smile that graces full lips when Kara chooses the smoothie. It’s everything.

It’s strange to her that so much can be said without words, that Andrea can calm her with a single look. She finds herself yearning for Andrea’s approval, to be praised for completing even the simplest of tasks, to be taken in hand when she disappoints her. Kara wants to be taken across those firm thighs when the world becomes too much, or when she loses sight of what’s most important.

It’s impossible for now, though, and it makes her heart ache. They eat in silence, Kara losing herself in thought. She can’t stop thinking about what she’s missing, the thing that comforts her the most on this planet; touch. Kara can feel things, of course, but it’s not the same. It’s less sharp, dulled compared to what Lena feels beneath Andrea’s hand, and the jealousy she feels causes guilt to twist in her gut.

“I didn’t have these powers on Krypton,” Kara suddenly blurts out. Andrea blinks, the scar between her eyes wrinkling in confusion. She already knows that, but she allows Kara to continue, curious to know why she’s telling her this. “It’s Earth’s yellow sun that gives me my powers. Krypton had a red sun.” Kara swallows thickly, her eyes darting around the pristine office.

Talking about her home planet takes more energy, more effort, than dealing with a fire that spreads across a whole city block. It makes her stomach lurch and her chest constrict, the words sour on her tongue even when discussing happy memories. She powers through, punching through the wall that threatens to grow higher.

“When Mon-El and I went to Argo City, I was instantly powerless again,” Kara murmurs, absentmindedly flicking at the top of her straw. “J’onn had the DEO look into harnessing the elements from the red sun. He wanted to use it in the training room instead of Kryptonite, and he figured it would make it easier whenever they needed to run some tests on me.”

There’s so much more that Kara leaves unsaid. She doesn’t mention how much she hates everything the DEO stands for, that she only works with them out of loyalty to Alex and J’onn. That being there makes her feel better, knowing she has an opportunity to defend the alien immigrants who come in peace. The ones who don’t wish to harm anyone and don’t belong in cells.

She doesn’t say it because she doesn’t  _ need _ to. Kara is more than aware of Andrea and Lena’s thoughts on the DEO, and they know she agrees with them. Dragging all of that up now would send her on a tangent, one she doesn’t wish to go on, one that would force her to ignore what she’s  _ really _ trying to say.

“It worked,” Kara sighs. “Kinda. It needs to be tweaked, perfected, but I think it would help with… us?” Kara winces, hating that she struggles with talking about what she wants, what she  _ needs _ . Andrea, to her credit, remains as patient as ever. She nods thoughtfully, her eyebrows raised.

“Stop beating yourself up, it takes time to get used to this kind of arrangement,” Andrea states kindly. She drains her water and places the empty bottle on the table, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. “I assume the DEO isn’t exactly handing out their findings,” Andrea murmurs. 

“No, but I could get it. If Alex says no, then I’ll take it anyway. The DEO don’t own my planet or my culture, I have more right to it than they do,” Kara says, determined. “If anyone could perfect it, it’s Lena.”

“True,” Andrea nods, drawing the word out. “How quickly did you regain your powers when you returned to Earth? I’m hesitant to use something that may weaken you or put you in danger.” Kara smiles, having anticipated the answer.

“They came back pretty quickly, but I guess I was on Argo a short amount of time compared to Earth?” Kara’s brow crinkles, “maybe I had enough yellow sunlight in my cells or something. I don’t know what would have happened if I was under a red sun for longer. We don’t have all of the answers yet.” Kara frowns.

“Well, I’m open to looking into it,” Andrea says with an encouraging nod. “We can talk to Lena about it tonight if you’d like and see what she thinks. It may be an option, but Kara, I meant what I said to you yesterday. I’m more than willing to step in at any time with a punishment that isn’t spanking. You’ve witnessed it yourself that other punishments have tamed an ongoing situation.

Kara blushes, her eyes darting out to the bullpen to ensure nobody is listening. Realistically, it’d be impossible for anyone to overhear them with the door closed, but Kara still feels her cheeks burn with embarrassment. The admission on the tip of her tongue only adds the pink blush seeping across her pretty features, blocked by an overwhelming hesitance.

“If spanking is something you think you’d benefit the most from, then we’ll find a way to make it possible,” Andrea states gently, realizing just what it is that Kara is too scared to say. “It’s okay to feel that way,” she adds, leaning forward to grasp Kara’s hand. “You don’t need to be embarrassed around me, I promise. Lena has told you before just how cathartic she finds it and I’m not going to judge you, honey.”

Kara shyly ducks her head, attempting to pray away the burning in her ears and face. For someone so impenetrable, Andrea’s words sure do hit their mark. She swallows dryly, watching beads of condensation trickle down her cup.

“We’ll ask Lena tonight?” she ensures, her voice so low that Andrea has to strain to catch it. The hand around hers tightens, Andrea’s thumb softly rubbing her knuckles.

“Tonight,” Andrea nods. “Whatever you need, Kara, we’ll work it out together. I promise you that we’ll find a healthy way around this. You never know,” Andrea pauses, a teasing smirk tugging at her lips, “perhaps you’ll miss having buns of steel.” The joke is awful, arrest worthy even, but it achieves the desired result and forces a smile to Kara’s face.

“That was… wow,” Kara grins, playfully rolling her eyes. “Don’t do that again.” 

“Never?” Andrea laughs, relieved to see Kara visibly relaxing. Kara shakes her head, feigning offense.

“Definitely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find more content & early access the next chapter here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
